


Keep Quiet, No One Comes As Easily As You

by newamericana



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamericana/pseuds/newamericana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was far more of a slut than people realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet, No One Comes As Easily As You

**Author's Note:**

> well my writing on this site certainly went from 0-100 real quick

Patrick was far more of a slut than people realized. Pete discovered this pretty quickly after they started dating, after biting a bit too hard on Patrick’s hip, only to have him groan even louder in return. This gave Pete Ideas, and he started experimenting. Little things at first, calling Patrick a slut or a whore, holding him down and fucking him far rougher than he had before. He loved making Patrick whimper and squirm beneath him, and by the way Patrick always seemed to moan louder and come faster when Pete was rough with him, Pete guessed that Patrick liked it too.

They had a Talk eventually. It was a little embarrassing, to talk about what was okay and what was not okay to do from that point on and establish a safe word and shit, but it worked, and now they were at the point where they could do stuff like they were doing today.

Patrick had been wearing a plug in his ass all day. Pete had shoved the thing inside earlier that day, bending him over a table and not being gentle at all, whispering in his ear, “Gonna keep this in you until we get back to the hotels again. Don’t come until I say.” Patrick had moaned and nodded. He didn’t know how long he could last with the thick black plug constantly brushing against his prostate, but he knew that the reward at the end would be worth being on the edge all day.

Pete had then pressed the plug in farther and slapped his ass, making Patrick whimper, before leaving the room and allowing Patrick to get dressed for the day ahead. 

For the first time, Patrick cursed the fact that his wardrobe was mostly made up of black skinny jeans. He tried to pick out the loosest pair he had, but they were still uncomfortably tight around his hard on. He threw on a shirt that was hopefully long enough to hide the evidence of his arousal, then went out to join the rest of his band.

The rest of the day was hell. Just riding in the bus in general was torture, having to squirm and try his best to subtly readjust himself as the bus went over bumps and cracks in the road. He let out a few soft gasps at times when it became too much, when he felt he was going to come in his pants at any second. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Pete kept turning around and giving him these dark grins, which just made the situation worse.

When they finally got to a rest area, Pete beckoned for Patrick to follow him into one of the bathrooms. Patrick almost sighed out loud, thinking he’d at least get some kind of relief.

Pete made sure they were alone before slamming Patrick against the wall and kissing him hard. “You’ve been a good boy all day for me haven’t you?” he murmured against Patrick’s lips. He reached his hand down and cupped Patrick’s length through his jeans. Patrick let out a high-pitched whine in response, arching into the touch. The friction felt so amazing after almost an entire day of frustration, but almost immediately after he started, Pete pulled his hand back. Patrick whined at the loss and tried in vain to thrust his hips forward for any type of contact. Pete just pinned him back and started licking the shell of his ear. “Only a few more hours, okay slut? Think you can wait that long?”

Patrick whimpered. “Y-yes sir.”

He felt Pete smirk against his ear. “That’s my good little whore. Now, we only have 15 minutes before we need to get back to everyone, that should be enough time for me to fuck your mouth until I come down that pretty little throat of yours.”

Without waiting for a response, Pete shoved Patrick to his knees. Patrick grunted in pain as his knees hit the floor, but he looked up at Pete with his mouth open and tongue out, just like he was supposed to.

Pete unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down just enough so that his cock was out. When Patrick eagerly leaned forward to lap at the head, Pete wound his fingers through his hair and tugged him back off his cock. “I didn’t say you could touch yet slut.”

Patrick looked down and opened his mouth to mumble, “Sorry,” but when he did, Pete caught him by surprise and took the opportunity to thrust his cock into Patrick’s mouth. He didn’t give Patrick any time to adjust before he started roughly fucking his mouth, making Patrick gag and moan around his cock. Patrick could feel tears leaking down his cheeks and saliva dripping out of his mouth, and his dick was still incredibly hard from the plug in his ass. He couldn’t do anything about it, though, could only kneel there and take Pete’s cock as it kept hitting the back of his throat. Pete began to pull harder on his hair, and his moans kept increasing in volume until he was coming, forcing Patrick to swallow the streams of come.

When Pete pulled away and pulled his pants up, Patrick was still kneeling, panting heavily. His lips were swollen red and there were drops of come that had leaked out onto his chin. Pete offered his hand and helped Patrick up, then used a paper towel to clean off Patrick’s face. “Patrick, baby you were so good for me, when we get to the hotel I’m going to fuck you so hard, make you feel so good.”

Patrick nodded in reply. He was actually ready to come in his pants in like two seconds, but he promised Pete he’d wait. “Thank you.”

“Mhmm. Now c’mon, let’s get back before the others start to get suspicious.”

Patrick felt so exposed when they were walking back, feeling like anybody who looked at them could tell what they had been up too. He was even more aware than before of the pressure against his prostate, and it took all his self control not to try to touch himself and find relief.

Joe was waiting for them at the front of the bus. “Hey, what took you guys so long, we were supposed to leave like, ten minutes ago.”

Patrick turned red as Pete made up some bullshit story about being held back by really annoying fans, looking like he hadn’t been affected at all by what had transpired in the bathroom.

Joe rolled his eyes and muttered, “Whatever,” before entering the bus. Pete took a quick glance at Patrick before following him up, Patrick trailing close behind.

Patrick spent the rest of the bus ride to the hotel glaring out the window, not pissed off at anyone in particular, but just the general prissiness that came from being turned on all day with no release. Pete was up front, joking with the other guys, which, in Patrick’s mind, was totally unfair, but Patrick didn’t want to risk someone else finding out about his situation by joining them.

The bus reached the hotel after what seemed like a fucking century. At this point, Patrick had given up on all attempts to try to be still and was constantly squirming and wiggling around in his seat, trying to find the least uncomfortable position. He was eternally grateful nobody was looking back at him. That would’ve been embarrassing as hell.

When they finally got to their rooms (Pete and Patrick had been sharing one forever now, so no one questioned Pete when he went into Patrick’s room), Patrick dropped to his knees and took on a pleading expression. “Please Pete ohmygod please do anything I need to come so bad—“

“What did you just call me?” Pete asked with a low voice.

“Fuck, sorry sir, please just need you so bad—“

At any other point he might’ve been ashamed of begging like this, but he was so desperate to get off, he needed Pete to do something as soon as possible. 

“You’re really mouthy today aren’t you? Do I need to gag you? Don’t want to risk our neighbors hearing your pathetic little whines.”

“Yes sir, whatever you want sir, please.“

Pete looked thoughtful for a second, biding time, seemingly trying to torture Patrick. Then he said, “Take your clothes off and get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

Patrick hurriedly got up and did as Pete asked. He let out a little gasp as he realized Pete was tying his shirt over his eyes, then using another material to tie his hands together to the bed. A coarse material was then shoved into his mouth, effectively gagging him. He felt exposed like this, vulnerable, with his ass up and face pressed against the pillows, not able to see anything or go anywhere. Pete could do whatever he liked to him right now, and Patrick could do nothing but take it.

“You look so pretty like this,” Pete said, running a finger across Patrick’s back down to his ass crack, causing him to shiver and let out a small muffled moan. He started rubbing his finger around Patrick’s entrance, shifting the plug and pressing it deeper into Patrick. Patrick moaned louder around the gag.

“What do you want me to do Patrick? Want me to fuck your ass? Fuck you so hard that you can barely walk tomorrow?”

With each question, Pete had pulled the plug out slightly only to shove it back in hard, and Patrick could only whimper and groan in response.

“I think I’m gonna fuck you, your ass looks so pretty, all stretched out and ready for me.” 

Pete thrust the toy in one last time before slowly pulling it out and throwing it to the side. He slapped Patrick’s ass once, twice, making Patrick jerk forward.

“You’re such a good little whore, so needy and desperate for my cock,” Pete murmured. “Gonna fuck that tight little hole of yours, make you feel so good.”

Patrick heard the sound of a wrapper opening and the slick sounds to Pete preparing his cock. Then he felt a slight pressure on his hole, before Pete started sliding in. Patrick groaned and clenched his ass against the intrusion. It burned, Pete hadn’t used as much lube as normal, but it felt so so so good, like fucking heaven, after a day of no relief. He forced himself to relax, to let Pete’s cock sink all the way into him until he was buried to the hilt. After giving him a few seconds to adjust, Pete asked, “Ready?” 

Patrick nodded quickly in reply, and Pete took that as a cue to start slamming into him.

Patrick was a mess, whimpering and squirming as Pete roughly fucked his ass. Pete’s hands grasped tightly around his hips, hard enough that there would definitely be bruises tomorrow.

He wasn’t going to last like this, not with Pete repeatedly pounding against his prostate, not after being ready to come all day. He felt himself start to tighten, could feel the pressure building up at the bottom of his spine signaling that he was close. Pete must’ve sensed it, too, because he reached around and squeezed his hand around the base of Patrick’s cock. “No coming until I say you can, got it?”

Patrick let out a sob as Pete started fucking into him again, unable to do anything but take it. His cock hung uncomfortably hard between his legs with Pete’s hand still preventing him from finding release. Pete slammed into Patrick one last time before Patrick felt a wet heat fill him up as Pete came deep inside his ass. He pulled out, causing Patrick to groan at the sudden emptiness.

Pete took off the material that was blinding and gagging him, and tugged on Patrick’s hair to pull him upwards. “Do you wanna come now?”

Patrick gasped. “Ye-Yes sir, please let me—“

Pete wrapped his hand around Patrick’s cock and started stroking, only getting a couple strokes in before Patrick let out a strangled scream and came all over his cock, over his belly and thighs. 

Pete waited a few seconds, giving Patrick time to come down from his orgasm high, then curled his body around Patrick, not seeming to care about the mess. “Patrick, you alright?”

Patrick hummed sleepily against him.

“You did so amazing today, I’m so proud of you.”

Patrick curled up closer to Pete in acknowledgement of the praise, yawned, said, “Love you,” and drifted off to sleep.

Pete smiled, then allowed himself to relax into Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> thsi isn't even that good imsosorry


End file.
